1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to visual display and projection systems, and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing three dimensional (3D) still and video images in an indoor entertainment setting or in an outdoor entertainment setting such as an amusement park, an athletic stadium, a street mall, or the like with a potentially large audience.
2. Relevant Background
There is a growing demand for providing entertainment in outdoor settings such as in large city parks, amusement or theme parks, sporting events, outdoor musical concerts, or other settings in which large numbers of people gather. For example, it is well known to provide laser or light-based projections as part of outdoor music concerts. In other cases, it is popular to provide a fireworks show to entertain a crowd at a park setting or during or after a baseball, soccer, or football game.
In many cases, it is desirable to create a show that is so unique and exciting that people visit a facility or venue in large part or solely for the outdoor show, e.g., to see the fountain effect at a theme park or casino. In such cases, water fountains, jets, and pulses may be synchronized to move and interact with each other and with a musical score. More recently, water screens have been used to present still and video images to audiences such as at trade shows and theme parks. For example, a conventional projector may be used to display a standard two-dimensional video or still image on a sheet of water. Unfortunately, high quality displays often cannot be created as such water-based displays often require tightly controlled environments with little or no wind, very low ambient light or a dark setting, and high brightness projectors.